Magnetism
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Trunks looked down at the floor in deep thought. "Wow..." was all he could say.


Magnetism  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters that Akira Toriyama (brilliant man) created. I only own Starlight and my story plot. Please don't take it (or her) as your own.  
  
Background info: Starlight was adopted by Goku and Chichi from her abuse foster mom. Her biological mother gave her up because she couldn't take care of her, and her father is a ruthless full-blooded Saiyan named Lettuxe who tried to kill the Z warriors. She can see psychic visions at random and can also control them by using an energy draining method taught to her by King Kai. She has dark blue hair and purple eyes. She carries a sword and is going out with Trunks (In here Starlight is 14 and I made future Trunks 16 because otherwise he's supposed to be 22 and that would just be wrong...). Also the characters come from somewhat of a parallel universe. *Just thought you should know*  
  
"S-starlight?" Trunks asked after being brought back to life by the dragon balls. Starlight looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had carried him up to Kami's lookout all the way from where he had been killed by Cell. She put him back onto his feet to let him regain strength in his legs, and she pulled her hair back using the ponytail holder on her wrist.  
"Yes?" She choked; glad to see him alive again.  
"Thank you." He said hugging her. She hugged him back and felt his grip tighten.  
"Okay you two," Yamcha said, breaking them apart, "It's time to go back to Roshi's house so we can celebrate and tell the others the news." Trunks and Starlight nodded and walked over to the edge of the lookout. They looked at each other one last time and took flight. While in the air, nobody said much because they were all there, they had all seen what had happened to Goku, and they were still silently in mourning. When they got to KAME HOUSE everyone walked in the door. Chi-chi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Baby trunks, and everybody else who hadn't gone to fight was there. All the people who had been waiting in anxiety for the heroes to return greeted Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Starlight. Master Roshi, Chi-chi, and Bulma had all prepared a huge meal for the warriors (considering that four of them had Saiyan blood and big appetites). The heroes who were wearing dirty or tattered clothes went upstairs and took showers, and changed into something else before going downstairs to eat. Piccolo, however, went to go stand outside.  
How can they eat that stuff? Piccolo wondered to himself as he looked in the window at everybody stuffing their faces with food. He stood there sipping his water and began to meditate. Inside everyone was discussing the battle with Cell.  
"Mom, dad's dead." Gohan said in the middle of the conversation, pausing for a second, "And when we went to wish him back he said that he wanted to stay with King Kai to train. I'm sorry." Chi-chi looked at him with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Everybody stopped eating and turned to them.  
"I think we should have a toast," Starlight said raising her glass, "To Goku." Everyone else did the same. Even Vegeta, only he didn't say anything, he simply raised his wine and took a sip of it after the toast. Trunks admired Starlight. He loved everything about her; the way the sun reflected off of her dark blue hair, the specks of golden light that shone inside of her crystal clear violet eyes, the tan she received during the preparation for the Cell Games, and her will, determination and outgoing personality. He hated the fact that he was from the future. The Starlight in his timeline was dead, and if she were still alive she would be way too old for him. He sighed and finished eating. When everybody was done Chi- chi and Bulma did the dishes as the others socialized. Starlight and Gohan were busy doing their homework at the kitchen table, with Chi-chi keeping a close eye on them. Trunks went outside and walked the shoreline.  
"Hey Trunks!" Yamcha said, catching up to him. "Hey, did anybody even tell you what happened after you died?" He asked curiously. Trunks shook his head and slowed down. Yamcha fell into pace with him. "Well after that surprise attack from Cell killed you Vegeta went ballistic. He started attacking Cell head on with no chance at all to win. I swear there were even tears in his eyes when he was doing so. But once you were hit Starlight caught you. Like she saw what was going to happen. You should have seen the way she acted when you died though. She tried to kill Cell but ended up getting choked and beaten. She's the one who brought you all the way up to the lookout."  
By now they had stopped walking and were behind the KAME HOUSE. Trunks looked down at the floor in deep thought. "Wow..." was all he could say.  
"Well Trunks, I consider you lucky to have somebody like Starlight care that much about you. But who am I kidding; I'm old enough to be her father! And I don't think she likes me very much because of what I did to Bulma... But I think that you should tell her how you really feel." Yamcha pat him on the back and walked away. Piccolo had heard the whole thing. He was smiling as he turned around to see Starlight and Gohan doing their homework. He didn't really understand love and women, since Namek was made entirely of men, but he knew that they would be good together based on their attitudes. He thought, Well if Vegeta and Bulma worked out okay... He shook his head, he had no clue what he was thinking about, and went back into a deep meditation.  
"Hey Gohan, what did you get for problem 506?" Starlight asked leaning over Gohan's paper. He let her look as she copied it down and tried to make sense of the answer he had given her. "Oh I get it now. Thanks Gohan!" She said ruffling his hair. A few minutes later, Trunks walked inside the house and over to the kitchen.  
"Starlight? Can I see you for a second?" He managed to ask. Starlight looked up.  
"Mom, can I go? I wont be too long, and I'm already half way done with my homework." Starlight said handing the 510 math problems to Chi- chi. Chi-chi was just about to object when she saw the redness in Trunks's face. Her hard feelings melted as she nodded. The two of them went outside, away from the people, and as far away from the house as they could without getting wet. Starlight sat down on a rock.  
"What's up?" She asked, looking directly into Trunks' eyes. He held her hands and looked into her eyes. He was extremely nervous.  
"Star?" He said. She looked at him, remembering what he had told her right before he died.  
  
Flashback to Trunks lying in Starlight's arms at the Cell Games. There is a giant hole in his chest with blood spilling out. Starlight is crying. Trunks blinks weakly and looks up at her. "I.......love.........you........" He says, then his head drops and he dies. Starlight begins crying more as she clenches her fists. "I love you too."  
  
"Yes?"  
"Yamcha told me what happened after I died. Thank you for sticking up for me." He said blushing a scarlet red. "I meant what I said right before I died...I love you." He said pulling her off the rock. Starlight walked closer to him as he put his arms around her. He touched her face.  
"I love you too." She said. Then they kissed. Five minutes later they walked back to the house, hand in hand, so Starlight could finish her homework and brush her hair ;).  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After Starlight and Gohan had finished their homework Master Roshi went into his bedroom closet and pulled out four boxes filled with fireworks that would last at least two hours. "Party time!" He yelled walking outside with the fireworks and a pocketful of lighters. Everybody gathered outside and found a place to sit and paired up with somebody else. Piccolo got bored and left, but the pairs were as follows: Tien and Chaozu, Yamcha and Puar, Bulma and Vegeta (well sort of, you see Bulma had baby Trunks with her and Vegeta was close by standing next to a tree), Chi- chi and Gohan, and Trunks and Starlight.  
"Come with me." Starlight said grabbing Trunks by the hand and taking flight. They went on the roof of Master Roshi's house all by themselves and sat down. Trunks opened his arms and Starlight crawled into them. She put her head on his chest and he held her close to him. The fireworks began and were being set off by Master Roshi, Oolong, and Krillin. There were giant arrays of blue, red, green, and purple. Baby Trunks was squealing at all the pretty colors and Vegeta couldn't help but smile. He walked over to Bulma and sat down. Bulma smiled, glad that he was finally showing some love.  
"Trunks?" Starlight asked looking up into his eyes. He looked back at her.  
"Yes?" He asked as some more fireworks went off. He gazed into her eyes, her sparkling violet eyes.  
"Do you really have to go back to the future so soon? Can't you and your mom come live over here? I mean, I don't want you to go. I love you." Trunks smiled and turned away from her. He didn't want to tell her how the conversation with his mother had gone when he asked her to come live in the past.  
  
"Mom can't we go live in the past? I can kill the androids when I get back and then you and me can go back to live with the others." Trunks had pleaded to his mother. Bulma made a sour face.  
"No, I do not want to go back!" She shouted.  
"Why not? I want to go back and reconstruct my life! Starlight's there and she's my age..." He said whispering that last part.  
"I don't want to go back! It would be too hard for me. I would see your father there and know that I can't have him because he belongs to me in the past! I just can't do it! And what did you say about Starlight?" Bulma asked her son. She had noticed the look on his face when he said Starlight. She really only wanted what was best for him, and she knew how hard life was for him because the androids had killed everyone that was close to them.  
"Mom, I love her. She's my age in the past and when I saw her it...it was love at first sight. But, I'm sorry I guess I was being too selfish. I'll just go back to bed now."  
  
Trunks sighed; he remembered that conversation all too well. He turned and faced Starlight. "Starlight, I-I'm sorry. I asked my mother if we could move here but she said she didn't want to because it would hurt her too much to see my dad in the past knowing that she couldn't have him. She just said that it would hurt her too much to come back." He said looking at her. Starlight was crushed, the man she loved lived in another dimension all together and she knew that she could never find another person just like him. She felt remorse. She felt like crying but didn't.  
"I'm sorry Starlight. But, since time is compressed when I travel to and from the past I can come over here for a year and go back in my time and only a few months would have passed." He said, as he frantically searched his mind for another solution. "Wait! I've got it!" He said. "I can go to New Namek, after I beat the androids, and get the dragons balls from there. Then I can wish everybody back, that way my mom can have my dad again and then she wouldn't be so lonely when I spend time over here with you!" Trunks said. Starlight looked at him as some more fireworks went off. She smiled.  
"Yea that's a great idea and all...but I don't think I like the idea of you going to New Namek by yourself. You know the story about what had happened when we went to Namek. There was Freiza and the Ginyu force and all those other freaks that wanted the dragon balls... I know! I'll go with you!" She said grabbing his hand. He smiled; he loved her determination and caring attitude.  
"Okay, but I have to see if my mom here can refuel my time machine so there will be enough energy in it to make about ten more trips. How's that?" He asked holding onto her again. She rested her head on his chest and looked at the fireworks.  
"That's great." She said. "That's great."  
  
~FINISHED 


End file.
